Session 7
In the night Ava has a dream of a burning building. She feels a sense of dread as she looks up and see's the moon Moorsleib above her with eyes and a mouth staring down at her. She wakes to the sound of a knock on the cabin door. Outside is Herbert and the sister of Shallya. Herbert collapses in his bed below deck while the sister of Shallya heals the members of the group that need it. She informs them that Heiz Richter passed in the night. The group set out without Ava and Herbert to the town and are again accosted by a beggar who palms Seibert a gold coin and informs him to go to the justice tent at the festival and cause a distraction until Felix gives the signal. The three head there and Seigbert overhears a debate between merchants with regards to the purchase of animals. Seizing the opportunity he calls for a test of strength between the two and gathers a crowed to bet on who'll win. Betting against the guards themselves Seigbert keeps their attention while the thieves guild do their job. Seigward spots they're dressed as squires and stealing gear from the tournament tents. Erik gets roped into the merchants dispute in an attempt to encourage the distraction but a local mistakes him for a neighbor "Ottfried Dörflinger, the shoe shiner". Erik wins the contest barely and the crowed goes wild with Seigbert encouraging them constantly. Erik retrieves his mail from the blacksmith and buys knuckle dusters. The group head to the Crossed Pikes for a drink and Seigbert hands over the coin. The barman exclaims "Oh you're Margery's nephew, I've work for you in the back". He shows him to the back area where there is a ladder to the cellar. Heading down he is congratulated by Franz on a good job and will receive his silver rings back on completion of one more job. The group leave and head to the barge to get some rest. Ava had been spending the time practicing magic by summoning squirrels and then killing them to make squirrel stew. After a while two drunks knock on the door looking for help. It's Felix and Baumann here to inform the group of the job they have to do. Baumann tells them that they are to investigate the Ordo Septenarious. Franz thought they were a charity organisation but after hearing about the daemon summoning he wants the players to look into it. He gives them three names to investigate, Johannes Tuegen, Franz Steinhager and Friedrich Magirius. The group leave to formulate a plan of action. On the streets they are accosted by the flagellant from yesterday. He warns them "I see seven, and I see nine, all they had will be mine, mine, mine!" "The star within the circle is the sign of death. Beware the man who is not a man." Erik gets the feeling they are being watched and it leaves them when they enter the AristocRat, a local tavern. There they decide to head to the Steinhager offices at night and get some dirt on him. The head out and are surrounded by thugs where they are warned to leave the town or be found at the bottom of a river. The thugs departed with some jeers from the party and that's when they realised Moorsleib was out in full.